A Little Bit Stronger
by babyajiana82
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Edward Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Edward**

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

**Prologue**

**Third Person POV**

**(Cullen's)**

Almost two years ago, the Cullen family left behind a vital member of their family, Bella. Carlisle, the father and the head of the Cullen Coven, left behind his youngest daughter and one of his most infamous patients. Bella could often trip over thin air and that would leave her to needing him in a way that none of his other children or even wife did. You could often find them in his study even when she did not need his medical expertise. They often talked about his past and things that he lived through and seen. This is especially true when it came to Literature and the Arts.

Esme, the mother and Matriarch of the Cullen Coven, left behind her youngest and most cherished daughter. Of course she loved and cared for all of her children the same amount, but Bella held a special place in her heart as she was the only child that actually **needed** her. Bella needed her the way children needed their mother. She was able to cook meals for her and just dote on her like parents do. Esme really misses their time together in the kitchen, where they would learn new recipes together and if they were successful, then Bella would try them out on her father, Charlie.

The 'children' all miss Bella for different reasons. The boys, Emmett and Jasper, miss their little sister. They miss playing video games or chess with her. They miss catching her when she lost her balance or fell. They miss teasing her to make her blush or having her referee their many wrestling matches.

The girls, Rosalie and Alice, also miss their little sister. Even though Rosalie outwardly acted as though she hated Bella, she really did not. She actually loved her as a little sister. Rosalie was just jealous of Bella's humanity. All she ever wanted was to be able to have children of her own and she felt that Bella was giving that up to be changed. Alice misses her best friend and sister. She really misses being able to dress her up and play 'Bella Barbie'. Alice does not remember her human life, so she lives vicariously through Bella and often went overboard with the excitement and things she **thought** Bella would want and love.

Finally, the last Cullen. Edward. He perhaps misses Bella the most as she was and is his mate. Leaving her was the hardest thing that he had to do in his over 100 years of being on this Earth. He misses her smile, the way she used to blush so easily, the way her heart would race or skip a beat when her gaze would land on him. He even misses the burn in the back of his throat that he would get around her and the smell of her blood because that told him that she was indeed alive and safe.

**(Swan's)**

The Swan's have had a rough couple of years since the departure of the Cullen family. There have been many sleepless nights, miracles, deaths, tragedies, and losses. There have also been several big discoveries for the Swan household. Although the one in the middle of all these discoveries and tragedies, Isabella, is not showing her emotions outwardly, she is dieing on the inside. Is it just figuratively speaking? Or is Isabella literally dieing on the inside?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Edward Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Edward**

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

**Chapter 1**

**Edward POV**

Two years.

That is almost how long ago that I left the love of my life, of my existence. That is how long ago I uttered those treacherous, blasphemous words to my love.

Isabella or 'Bella', which is what she prefers to be called.

We, my family and I, had to leave her behind for her safety. She was not safe being around such monsters as us day in and day out. Of course, being the beautiful, selfless, and forgiving person that she is, would jump to deny that we are monsters in anyway and that she trusts us.

It is that trust that caused me to decide that we were in fact too dangerous to be around her fragile human self.

You see, my family and I, we are not human.

We are vampires.

Not the kind you hear about in movies or read about in Bram Stoker's Dracula. Stakes, garlic, and sunlight do not hurt us. In fact, stakes would just break upon our marble-like skin. Garlic, like most human food, is just odorous to us. And sunlight would not harm or kill us, but it would expose us to the human world for what we really are. Our skin looks like millions of tiny diamonds and reflects as such in direct sunlight.

That is why my family and I love to live in the Northern parts of the country where it is more overcast than in the South.

One of my foster brothers and coven mates, Jasper, was from Texas in his human life and he was there for the first century or so of his vampire life in the war. Well he would tell us that it was no fun having to wait for dusk to do anything, especially feed, because of the sun shining so bright. That is why as a family we decide to move to places where we can fit in among the humans.

Anyway, since leaving Forks and Bella behind, I haven't really done anything but daydream about the times I held her in my arms, going to school and just being in her presence. Sure her blood tempted my control, especially at first, but after the James incident, where I almost lost her and had to do the ultimate control test of sucking the venom out of her bloodstream, I found that my love for her was too great to risk losing control and killing her.

The pain of being separate from her now is worth it, knowing that she is alive somewhere in the world and is living…hopefully.

I am brought out of my thoughts of Bella by the sound of Emmett blasting the radio downstairs. What we hear next has my dead heart feeling like it is about to beat out of my chest.

'_**This next song is dedicated to all the ladies that have ever been wronged or abandoned by the love of your lives…it's 'Turn on the Radio' by Bella Swan-Masen.**_

_Turn on the Radio_ by: Reba

_**No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth. **_  
_**Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down. **_  
_**Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now. **_  
_**Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me. **_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Well, you can hear me on the radio! **_  
_**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. **_  
_**You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong... **_  
_**Baby crank it up! **_  
_**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. **_  
_**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. **_  
_**Turn On The Radio! **_

_**Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed. **_  
_**Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me. **_  
_**If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch. **_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Well, you can hear me on the radio! **_  
_**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. **_  
_**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... **_  
_**Baby crank it up! **_  
_**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. **_  
_**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh **_

_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
_**Whoaaoooa! **_  
_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
_**Turn On The Radio **_  
_**Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh! **_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Oh! You can hear me on the radio! **_  
_**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. **_  
_**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... **_  
_**Baby crank it up! **_  
_**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. **_  
_**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. **_  
_**When you're feelin' kinda lonely. **_

_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
_**Turn On, Turn On The Radio! **_  
_**Turn On The Radio! **_  
_**Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh! **_  
_**Turn On The Radio! **_

I, along with my family rush down to the living room and crowd around the stereo as Emmett turns it up more.

Why?

I don't know.

I mean we have super hearing and all.

She starts singing and I am in awe of her voice. I never knew that she could sing.

'_Wow! Bella can really sing! But I can hear the sadness and pain and anger in her voice. I wouldn't want to be Edward right now.'_ ~Jasper

'_BELLY-BOO! I miss my baby sister. She can ROCK!'_ ~Emmett

'_I miss my daughter. She really does have a beautiful voice.' _~Carlisle and Esme

'_I may not have liked her choices, but she's got talent. I'm actually proud of her.'_ ~Rosalie

'_MY BEST FRIEND IS FAMOUS?! OMG! BELLA, I MISS YOU!'_ ~Alice

Everyone could hear the pain and anger in her voice as she sang that song. I know I hurt her, but I couldn't take the chance that one of us or another of my kind would kill her. That was too close of a call with James and his coven.

The song comes to an end and the woman comes back on and shatters my world.

'_**Once again that was 'Turn on the Radio' by Bella Swan-Masen. We have some sad news today about Bella. It was just released this morning that her concert in Chicago will be her last…'**_

'_**BOOOOOO!'**_

We heard in the background from several people and the sound effect of that phrase as well.

'_**I know right?! Anyway, it is for a good reason and that reason is the most important part of this. Of course we are going to miss her, but her health comes first and that is rapidly declining.'**_

I could hear the collective intake of air and everyone was frozen from the shock of that announcement.

'_**Apparently, she was diagnosed with a brain tumor and the doctors only gave her no more than six months to live. Her manager said that it is inoperable, and she only has that long because of the medications.'**_

'_**Wow. That is horrible! She will be missed I'll tell you that. And so young as well. This song is dedicated to you Miss Bella from all of us, your fans.'**_ ~the male announcer said.

As Boyz _II _Men and Mariah Carey's _'One Sweet Day'_ came on, Emmett cut the radio down and off while the rest of us were still frozen in shock.

My mate, my love, was dying.

In less than six months she will cease to exist on this Earth.

_NNOOOO!_

My mind screamed in agony and denial.

I tuned my family's thoughts out as they were screaming at me for leaving her, yet again.

Carlisle, ever the doctor, was wondering what, where, how and everything in between about her condition.

I could hear the sobs from them all.

Mine and Alice's were the loudest.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Alice going to the computer.

"What are you doing Alice?"

I asked.

"I am buying us tickets to that concert and I'm gonna talk to my best friend afterwards."

She said.

As she booked the tickets and before hitting the 'send' button, we all looked to our father as he has the final say.

"Reserve the plane tickets as well and everyone else pack for a few months at least. We are going to Chicago."

"YYEEESSSSS!"

Emmett shouted out and twirled Rosalie around, causing her to giggle and the rest of us to beam in happiness.

"WE'RE COMING BELLA-BOO!"

He continued to shout.

'_We're coming indeed.'_

I thought as I ran to pack and get ready to see my love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Edward Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Edward**

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe that this is your last concert, Bella! I am going to miss you. You have become more than my client this past year, you have been my best friend and sister. I wish the doctors could find a way to operate."

My manager and best friend, Ashley Jackson, sobbed out as she hugged me tightly around the neck.

I hugged her back tightly, but carefully, as well.

"I am going to miss you as well, Ash. But you read the doctor's reports and we got a second and a third opinion, but they all said the same thing. The way that the tumor is placed, if they even tried to operate, then it would just kill me faster. Besides, we will still see each other after tonight. It is just my last concert. We can still hang out without our business relationship."

I told her, trying to calm her down before she got me worked up as well.

I only had about five minutes before show time and I need to get my head in the game.

I hate lying to her, as she really is my best friend, or one of them anyway, but it is for her own safety.

A lot has happened to me in the two years since the love of my life left me abandoned in the woods, telling me that I was not good for him and that he was tired of playing human.

I was so depressed after that. I did not eat right and I had nightmares every night that had me waking up screaming from the pain and loneliness.

I sometimes wonder if I would have taken it better if it was just him that left and not my best friend, my brothers and sisters and my second parents.

Or, if weeks before that, he had not finally let his guard down and crossed over his carefully placed boundaries.

I still remember that special day like it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

_Edward and I were enjoying a quiet rare sunny day in our meadow two weeks before school was to start back up. _

_We were kissing and for once, I was not pushing to go further than he would allow. _

_I pulled back from a particular steamy kiss, breathless, and expecting him to stop or chastise me for being too into it, but to my surprise, he started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck to my collar bone. _

"_Edward…?"_

_I asked, as he had never done that before. _

"_Yes, Love?"_

_He asked in that velvety voice of his._

"_Wh…what are you doing?"_

_I stuttered, embarrassingly, and blushed._

"_Well, Love, I talked to Carlisle and he said that if I were to hunt and gorge myself, then I should not be tempted as much by your blood if we were to go further. Also it will help with my concentration and therefore help with my control when it comes to my strength. So I figured that we could try and see how it goes. But I want you to tell me as soon as it starts to be too painful."_

_He said as he caressed my heated cheeks. _

_I could not help the rush of desire or the blood to my already over heated cheeks. _

"_Edward, I trust you and I want us to try, at least. But you know that I have never done this before, so it will be painful for a little while anyway."_

_I said and saw a brief flash of pain cross his face at the thought of me in pain, even for a short amount of time._

"_We will take it slow, Love."_

_He said and started kissing me again._

***Lemon* (Still flashback)**

_As Edward was kissing me, I had decided to see if he really was going to let us try and go further then we normally did with the chaste kisses and light touches. _

_I moved my hands from his arms and started to unbutton his shirt. When after the first three buttons were undone and he still had not stopped me, I had decided to get bolder and had caressed his exposed chest under his shirt for the first time and the action had caused him to groan in my mouth as he was kissing me._

_I got even braver and started to move my hips against his and that caused us both to moan out._

"_Edward…please!"_

_I gasped out at all of the feelings that were flooding through me. _

_He leaned up off of me and for a moment, I had thought that he was going to stop. I had tried not to let the disappointment and rejection that I was feeling enter my eyes, but apparently, he still saw. _

_He had leaned back down and kissed me briefly but passionately._

"_I promised you that we would try, Love. And we will."_

_He said as he had leaned back down and started to unbutton my black button up shirt and took it off. _

_He had sat back on his heels and admired me in my baby blue lace bra._

"_You are so beautiful, Love."_

_He had said when he saw me getting self conscious over the way that he was looking at me._

_He had quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. _

_I laid there amongst the beautiful wildflowers admiring my love as he was sparkling amongst them, wondering not for the first time, how I had gotten so lucky for him to want me._

_He had wasted no more time in taking the rest of our clothes off._

_I did not have time to feel self conscious again, as immediately after taking our clothes off, I was flooded with an unbelievable amount of love and lust and want for him. I had no more room for being self conscious as he started to take my nipples into his mouth, causing me to lose all train of thought._

"_Edward"_

_I had moaned out, embarrassingly. _

_I remember thinking that I hoped that he did not think that I sounded like a total slut._

_But his long, cool fingers were driving me crazy at the time as he played my most intimate parts like a fine tuned instrument. _

_Soon, I had felt a tightening in my lower stomach and before I could contemplate what that had meant, my world had exploded into a bright light from the intense orgasm._

_I think that Edward was as nervous as I was, as he had wasted no time in covering me with his cool, hard body and entering me. He had watched my face for any discomfort, but other than a little pressure, I had felt good._

"_I'm okay, Edward. I trust you."_

_I had told him as he came to my barrier and had stopped to look at me with a worried expression on his face._

_He had nodded, kissed me and swiftly broke through my vaginal barrier._

_I had cried out from the pain, but he had swallowed my scream with a kiss and had stayed still while I had adjusted to his size._

_Soon the pain had left and had left me feeling pleasure and fullness._

_I had moved my hips to let him know that I was alright._

_He had started to move at a slow pace, all the while whispering his love for me._

"_You feel so good, Love. So tight and wet."_

_He had moaned out._

_That had just made me even wetter, hearing him talk dirty like that. _

_I had wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper and us both to moan out at the sensations. _

"_Harder, Edward"_

_I had moaned._

_He had looked hesitant, so I kissed him and told him again that I trusted him._

_Evidently, he had believed me, because he had started to thrust harder and faster._

_Soon we were grunting and panting toward completion. _

_We both had fallen over the edge together and it was perfect. _

***End Lemon***

_That was the best day ever._

***End Flashback***

"Bella, you're up in one minute!"

I heard Ashley yell from outside my dressing room door, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, Ash. I'll be there in a second!"

I yelled back to her while giving myself a once over in the full length mirror.

I was wearing a long sleeve clingy black dress that went to about an inch above my knees with a red accent belt and red three inch pumps.

I had my hair down and curled and had on light makeup that consisted of black eyeliner and clear lip gloss.

I am so glad that I have gotten over my clumsiness and can actually wear heels now, cause I look good, if I do say so myself.

I take one last look at myself, and deem me ready to go.

I head out to meet up with my band on the way.

Angela Webber is on bass, Ben Cheney is on the electric guitar and also does back up singing, and Mike Newton is on the drums. I play the piano as well as do all of the lead singing.

I had never told _him_ that I could play as well.

I am nowhere near as good as he is, but I am good enough.

"You ready for this, Bells?"

Ang asked me as she enveloped me in a sideways hug.

"Yea, I am as ready as I will ever be. I just can't believe that this is our last show."

I said lowly, trying not to get too choked up before going out there. It will be hard enough saying goodbye to all my fans out there tonight.

"Me either. I really wish that they could operate."

Mike said, coming up to hug me as well.

Ben nodded his head in agreement, while comforting Angela.

It is good to see them still going strong after all this time. I wish that I could see them get married next summer. I am sure that it will be a beautiful wedding. They offered to up the date so that I could be here to attend, but I did not want to inconvience them, so I declined their offer.

Mike and Jess are still going strong as well, surprisingly.

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy waterworks before the show. Let's make this one for the books and have some fun!"

I shouted out as we got into position on the stage.

I took my place at the piano for the first song and soon the curtains were drawn

"Hello Chicago!"

I yelled into the microphone.

The crowd was screaming.

"How ya'll doing out there tonight?!"

I asked them.

The screaming got louder.

"Good, good. This first song is one of the first songs that I wrote after the love of my life left me two years ago, broken and alone. It is called, _'What Hurts the Most.'_"

**"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say (to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

"Alright you guys. We will take a five minute break here and will be back in a flash."

I say as the curtain closes and I get up to get some water and tissue.

That song always gets me emotional, as it sums up my feelings for _him_ in a few words. I compose myself and get back into position at the piano for the show to go on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her party and she starts to sing professionally. What happens when the Cullen's hear her on the radio and goes to see her in her last concert? How much has Bella changed in almost two years?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Edward Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Edward**

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Now that I was more composed after having some water and taking a few minutes to gather myself after the emotional pre show and the emotional first song, I am ready to get this show back on the road.

"Alright Chicago, we are back. Thank you for bearing with us for those few minutes. It has been an emotional night and that song always gets the waterworks going. We will be going through the next six songs at a pretty fast pace, so bear with us please."

I said into the microphone as I got ready to sing the next song on our list.

**"Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

**"Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band**

She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him  
Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,  
And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,  
She's answered by the tail lights shining through the window pane

_[Chorus:] _  
He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?  
She said you're ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'.

At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,  
The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',  
And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same ol' light a-shinin',  
He thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him

_[Chorus:]_  
He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?  
She said you're ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin' (born for leavin')

Well, it's a winding road  
When you're in the lost and found  
You're a lover – I'm a runner  
And we go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here, baby

Oh I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?  
Cause I'm a ramblin' man  
I ain't ever gonna change (I ain't ever gonna change)  
I got a gypsy soul to blame  
And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')

When I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
But I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait 'til then  
I can't wait 'til then

**"You'll Think Of Me" by Keith Urban**

I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday

_Turn on the Radio_ by: Reba

_**No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth.  
Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down.  
Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now.  
Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me.**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Well, you can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.  
Turn On The Radio!**_

_**Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed.  
Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me.  
If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch.**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Well, you can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh**_

_**Turn On The Radio!  
Whoaaoooa!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio  
Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh!**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Oh! You can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.  
When you're feelin' kinda lonely.**_

_**Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On, Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh!  
Turn On The Radio! **_

**"(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Byron Adams**

Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.  
You will see it's true.  
You will see it's true.  
Yeah!  
Search your heart and your soul  
You can't tell it's not worth dying for  
I'll be there  
I'd walk the fire for you  
I'd die for you  
Oh, yeah.  
I'm going all the time, all the way.

"With this next song, I am going to ask my good friend, Ben, to come and help me sing it. Everybody, give it up for Ben!"

The crowd went wild as he came up to the other microphone and we got ready to sing.

_**(Ben)**_

**"Stay" By Florida Georgia Line**

I'd sell my soul just to see your face.  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.  
In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith.

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
**(I should have took the time to tell you)  
**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
**(I can't go another day without you)**  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
**(Girl you gotta know I love you)**

My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black.  
**(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)**  
Without your touch I'm not gonna last.  
**(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)**  
It feels like my walls are caving in.  
**(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)  
**And I'll do anything to have you here again.

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
**(I should have took the time to tell you)  
**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
**(I can't go another day without you)**

Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
And I can't stand to be alone.  
Please know this is not your fault.

And all I want...

Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.  
There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday.

And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
**(I can't go another day without you)  
**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
**(Girl you gotta know I love you)  
**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
**(I can't go another day without you)  
**  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?

"This next song I wrote for my ex to let him know that _'I Won't Let Go'_ of the good times that we had and that I will cherish those experiences forever."

**"I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts**

It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will  
It feels like that

You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
you're not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go

It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
you're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't

"Okay Chicago, I am sad to say that this is the last song of the night…"

"BOOOO!"

"I know, I know. I am going to miss all of you, my precious and loyal fans as well. But as most of you know, my health is rapidly deteriorating, and I need to spend my last days getting myself together. I hope you all understand and pray for me. This last song is homage of how far I have come in these past two years. And it is something that I can honestly say is 100 percent true. The song is titled, _'A Little Bit Stronger'_".

**"A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans**

Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.  
I got a little bit stronger.

Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,  
I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around.  
And ohhh  
I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.

Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a month's gone by,  
And you realize you haven't cried.  
I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.  
I'm busy getting stronger.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around.  
And ohhh  
I'm done thinking that you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.  
I get a little bit stronger.

Getting along without you baby,  
I'm better off without you baby,  
How does it feel without me baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you baby.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around.  
And ohhh  
I'm done thinking that you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.  
I get a little bit stronger.

I'm just a little bit stronger.  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.  
I get a little bit stronger.

I played the piano and poured my heart and soul into that last song. When the end came, I bowed my head and let a few tears escape as I thought about all the pain that I have endured these past two years and how I really am a little bit stronger than I was.

I composed myself and thanked my fans again before heading backstage to get ready for the final autograph signing that I will be doing.

After about an hour of signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans that had backstage passes, there were only a few left in the line and I was thankful for that.

I was tired and ready to go home.

"I'm sorry about your health issues, Ms. Bella."

A little girl of no more than eight years old said to me as I signed her poster.

"Aww, thank you, Sweetie."

I said to her as I gave her a big hug and got choked up.

As they left, I heard Ashley yell out that these were the last ones.

"Bella?"

I heard and snapped my head up at the voice that I thought that I would never hear again.

I thought that I was going crazy.

But nope, there they were.

The seven people that I thought were gone out of my life forever.

The Cullen's.


End file.
